Meu passado Sybila Trelawney”
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Syila faz sugestões sobre o futuro do colega Severo Snape, porém, anos depois de tal sugestão foi concretizada e ntão ele descobre que tudo que fora apenas uma brincadeira da colega charlatã. Puro SSHG, e participação especial de Sybila


"Histórias de meu passado- Sibila Trenaley"

N/A: bem, essa one-shot surgiu basicamente de duas inspirações: uma delas foi à conversa com Charles Malfoy sobre o nosso desconhecimento a respeito do passado pregresso dos professores de Hogwarts. A segunda inspiração foi dada pela minha amiga Amanda Riddle que adora Snape e Sibila. Mas não se preocupem, isso é puro SS/HG, mesmo porque eu odeio SS/ST.

Mil beijos

Sarah

- Alvo, sinceramente como você pode dar ouvidos a essa charlatã? – era a voz de Severo Snape, bravio na sala do diretor.

- Severo, meu caro, sou obrigado a reconhecer que você tem certa razão- concedeu Alvo – Porém, tenho meus motivos para conservá-la aqui na escola.

- Quanto a isso tenho certeza, mas depois de toda aquela confusão envolvendo a profecia, não entendo mais porque toda essa preocupação. – Snape caminhava de um lado para outro na sala do diretor.

Alvo Dumbledore, apenas sorriu enigmaticamente, ao homem que estava perambulando por seu escritório.

- Prefiro apenas dizer que é de meu agrado que Sybila fique. Ela andou fazendo previsões , ou profecias, como você quiser chamá-las, meu caro. E creio que para minha própria diversão gostaria de saber se elas se concretizarão ou não.

- Não, realmente não entendo você, Alvo. Porque insiste nisso? Porque insiste em ainda acreditar naquela mulherzinha???- Snape parecia raivoso.

- Nunca falei que acreditasse Severo -corrigiu-o- e mesmo embora o talento de Sybila deixe a desejar em muitas coisas, em termos de profecias ela herdou o dom milenar de sua família. O que você não gostou foi do que ela lhe profetizou...- completou o velho mago, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Snape limitou-se a observar o diretor, com os olhos negros, parecendo fendas.

- Sinceramente, não entendo porquê você não possa se imaginar no prodigioso papel de pai de família, casado e tendo filhos....- o diretor parecia querer provocar Snape até o seu limite, pois continuava com a expressão marota desde o inicio da conversa.

- Pois sim.... – disse Snape, com uma ponta de amargor na voz. – Quem haveria de quer se casar comigo?

- Segundo a Sybila, alguma moça que tenha idade para ser sua filha. – retrucou Dumbledore que agora só faltava gargalhar.

- Para mim chega.... – disse Snape, voltando-se rapidamente em direção a Porta- Boa Noite, Alvo.

- Boa Noite, Severo- retrucou o diretor, olhando a moldura da por vazia. "O que você tem medo é de acreditar, meu caro.. é isso.

Naquela noite Sybila estava se divertindo muito com Rosmerta, dona do Três Vassouras, e que na época de Hogwarts, fora sua colega... contando tudo o que havia "profetizado" para os professores de Hogwarts. Jamais, dizia ela, a bonita dona do bar- Jamais perderia uma oportunidade como essa de atazanar o corpo docente da escola.... Para cada um deles, inventar algo diferente.

- Para Minerva Macgonagall... – disse Sybila bebendo mais um copo de cerveja amanteigada- previ que ela descobriria um sobrinho-neto, baterista duma banda trouxa que lhe roubaria todas as economias, guardadas nestes 100 anos lecionando em Hogwarts....- Sybila olhou para Rosmerta com um sorriso mau.

- Que maldade, Sybila- reclamou Rosmerta

- Ora, Rosmerta e você pensa que algum dia eu me esqueci que ela me deu zero numa tarefa por fazer com que minhas rosas vermelhas virasse um porco espinho, quando tinham que virar um cágado? – disse Sybila, altamente indignada... – Não.. e eu me vinguei.. achei que ela morrer de ataque cardíaco.... azar- disse Sybila gesticulando com as mãos, sinais de pouco caso.

- Para Sprout previ que ela descobriria uma planta rara que trazia consigo a cura das maldições imperdoáveis.

- Que benéfica você, Sybila. – disse Rosmerta com satisfação...

Sybila dedicou seu tempo contando o que previra para os outros, e culminou na melhor rpevisão que achara ter feito...

- Ah, o Snape...

- Espero que você tenha dito poucas e boas para ele, Sybila!

- Não tenha duvida disso Rosmerta... é claro que aquela cobra também sofreu um pouco em minhas mãos.....- disse Sybila com ar de suspense..

- Conta...

- Eu previ que ele se casaria, teria filhos... seria o típico pai de família!!!

- QUE DISPARATE!!!- gritou Rosmerta escandalizada...- Quem casaria com o Snape???

- E tem mais....

- Mais??

- Sim, ele irá casar com uma moça que tiver idade para ser filha dele...

Com essa Rosmerta gargalhou alto...

- Imagina a cena.. o Snape gagá, correndo atrás de quintanistas de Hogwarts, só pra cumprir a sua profecia....

A dupla riu por alguns minutos até que Rosmerta secando as lagrimas dos olhos, perguntou:

- E como ele reagiu?

- Achei que ia me atirar janela a fora do escritório do diretor......

Severo Snape entrou em casa com estrépito, porém tudo estava silencioso. O único ruído vinha da sala da TV. Sim, o que um artefato trouxa fazia numa casa de família bruxa tradicional como a dele? Bem, havia muitos motivos. Um deles fora que casara com uma bruxa nascida trouxa, e ela contrariando todos os seus hábitos cults , gostava de ver televisão...

Rapidamente ele foi até a sala e seu filho Albert correu encontra-lo. Sim, ele, o temido e mau Severo Snape era um pai afável e carinhoso. Adorava seu filho , e o filho também parecia ter grande estima por ele. O garotinho parecia-se com a mãe.. isso era flagrante.. mas seu jeito, teus modos e principalmente seus olhos eram muito parecidos com o de seu pai. Ainda carregando garotinho no colo, ele sentou-se num sofá extremamente confortável, ao lado da esposa.

- Que bom que você chegou a tempo, querido.- Hermione sorriu, beijando o marido.

- A tempo de quê? – ele quis saber , com leve curiosidade.

- De assentir a estréia do programa de Tv da charlatã da Sybila. – comentou ela com desfaçatez...

Snape fez uma expressão incrédula:

- Conte-me esta historia direito, querida...

Hermione contou que recebera naquela tarde, uma coruja da ex-colega Lilá, anunciando a estréia do tal programa e conclamando que todos os bruxos o assistissem. De certo, especulou ela, Sybila queria garantir o ibope.

Quando os acordes de uma musica trouxa em voga, tocaram anunciando o inicio do programa de Sybila, Hermione lembrou-se que junto com a carta viera um pequeno bilhete para o marido...

- Severo, querido este bilhete veio para você junto com a coruja da Lilá.

Intrigado Severo abriu o pergaminho:

"_Snape, seu imbecil... Minha profecia era pura invencionice... mas sabe que você e a sabe-tudo formam um belo par? Pena na época eu não ter me dado conta e ter inventado a profecia ao inverso para ela. Carinhosamente._

_Sybila" _

Hermione viu as mudanças de nuances no rosto do marido... De branco-palido, foi se tornado avermelhado até ficar roxo de raiva.

- Sybila, charlatã....- ele parecia raivoso. Mas quando seus olhos correram o rosto da esposa, que denunciava uma súbita preocupação e.. sim.. que grande amor continham aqueles olhos... E ele que sempre pensara que havia se interessado por ela, se casado com ela por causa da pretensa profecia.. Não, na verdade não acreditava naquilo, talvez a pretensa profecia aquela lhe houvesse sugerido a idéia.... Sim.. era isso... sugestão...Suas mãos correram pelo cabelo do pequeno Albert ... Sim, a sugestão de Sybila dera certo, e mesmos e ela não dissera nada de certo, ao menos ele era sim, um ótimo pai de família.

- Querido o que aconteceu?

- Nada Hermione... só a lembrança de um pequeno favor que a Sybila me prestou no passado. – ele sorriu para a esposa, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

FIM


End file.
